Season 1
by xXRavonXx
Summary: This is like an AU version of the Tribe S1.


**Characters**

1. Amber

2. Bray

3. Lex

4. Jack

5. Salene

6. Ebony

7. Zoot

8. Dal

9. Zandra

10. Trudy

11. Ryan

12. Patsy

13. Paul

14. Cloe

15. Bob The Dog

**Extra Made-up Characters**

1. Manny

2. Victoria

3. Cody

4. Ravon

Episode 1

Amber's long blond hair was in zulu knots as she and her younger companion Dal sprinted across the street as the sirens of the Loco's shrieked through the city's air.

"Dal, we have to get past the Locos to get out of the city!" Amber yelled over the sirens as she dove in a hiding space behind a huge aluminum barrel.

"I know, maybe we can make a distraction, and get the attention then get out of here." Dal quietly said as a Loco car flew past. Amber wasn't listening due to the fact that a girl younger than Dal was in a collision course with a speeding Loco car in which Zoot was yelling, "POWER AND CHAOS!"

Amber's eyes darted from the car to the girl and ran quickly at the girl.

Cody led Revon, Victoria, and Manny to their small, but well hidden shelter.

"Why do we always lose our way?" Manny said pushing her long, curly brown hair out her face.

"Because it's so well hidden." Cody said.

The abandoned television station was well hidden behind a train station where some tribes met and talk about alliances and sectors, the quartet goes in the station after going through the railroad tracks, Manny and Victoria go in before Cody and Revon leaving them outside to talk.

"You ok?" Cody said wrapping his arms around Revon's neck.

"Yeah, I'm just tired...you know with all the traveling, and dodging the Locos, and listening to Manny complain." Revon said nuzzling against Cody's arms.

"Let's go to bed." Cody then said leading them towards their room.

Lex, Ryan, and Zandra walked past the mall and through the park filled with trash and strays-(both human and animals). The trio was heading towards the Loco Hotel where Lex had made the idea of joining the Locos.

"I can't believe this, Ryan come on we don't always have to be Lex's sidekicks." Zandra said to Ryan who was walking next to her while Lex was about 10 feet ahead of them. Lex ignored the comment he heard Zandra try to whisper to Ryan, Zandra couldn't whisper if her life depended on it, and anyway Lex knew that Ryan wouldn't diss himto be all lost and confused again.

"Ryan answer me!" Zandra shrieked punching Ryan's broad chest.

"Owch." Ryan said walking faster toward Lex leaving Zandra to walk in the back alone.

"Fine, I'll go myself!" Zandra said as she stopped walking with the boys and headed back towards her home.

Salene helped the purple-haired pregnant girl into her and the kids shelter in a corner store called "Cozy Corners". Patsy, Paul, and Bob shuffled out their hiding spot seeing the "intruders" were Salene and some pregnant girl.

"Salene, who's that?" Patsy said.

"Her name is Trudy and she is missing her friend Bray." Salene said.

Trudy suddenly clutched her stomach and groaned after feeling a huge move from the baby.

"Are you ok?" Salene said sitting Trudy down and sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but my baby can't wait much longer." Trudy moaned straining to keep the pain at its minimum.

"She's going to have the baby here!" Patsy screeched looking wide-eyed at Salene and Trudy. And before they knew it Trudy held a baby girl in her arms.

Jack closed the inner grille and the outer grille for double protection and shuffled to the fountain for a seat. Jack's eyes explored around the mall, suddenly a noise shot through the mall, it was the siren of the Loco cars. Jack's eyes went closed tightly, at that moment he wished he wasn't the only inhabitant in the mall.

"I wish I wasn't alone." Jack said quietly to himself.

Bray's brown shoulder-length hair billowed in the breeze as he skate boarded toward the small biking tunnel, in where he left Trudy. Bray hopped off the skateboard, picked it up and flipped over a small ledge into the darkness filled tunnels.

"Trudy! Trudy!" Bray said looking around for his brother's baby's mother.

Bray looked around some more and saw the tunnels were as bare as most of the stores in the city. Bray left the tunnels and headed out into the chaos of the city...again.

Zoot watched as the car headed towards the young girl, and as a spry, blond girl headed towards the younger girl. Zoot laughed getting the attention of both girls, the blond girl throws the young girl out the way off the car but moves to slow to help herself and is struck bu the car, the blond's limp body flies through the air.

"Amber!" some boy yelled.

"No!" the young stray cried out.

"Get them!" Zoot yelled to his car and militia.

Cloe watched as the pretty blond girl that saved her was struck, Cloe saw a guy on rollerblades coming toward her. Dal ran forward and grabbed Cloe's hand running without taking a second glance at Amber's unmoivng body, the Loco's attention was now on Dal and Cloe.

"Hurry the car's after us!" Dal said as he and Cloe's direction pointed they were heading toward the ravine nearby.

The Loco car smashed into a couple of metal canisters sending them flying through the air, Dal and Cloe saw the ravine but never had the time to change direction. The Loco car was about 3 seconds away from them, Dal pulls Cloe and jumps off the ledge seeing the long drop below. The Loco car drove off the ledge sailing downward towards the water, the two kids never saw the Loco car pivot through the water's surface due to the fact that they were laying in the sand unconscious.


End file.
